<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Performance by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961217">Shared Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich'>joz_stankovich (joz_rose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jaskier x Reader x Valdo. Two bards enter, one reader wins. Sexually competitive feral bards s'il vous plait</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader/Valdo Marx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You honestly didn’t know how you’d gotten yourself in this situation – okay, that was a lie.  And it was a problem you were going to work on <em>some</em> day, <em>probably</em>.  In the future.  But running your mouth was <em>precisely</em> why you were in this predicament, and really, well, predicament might not be the proper word to describe it – for you were most certainly enjoying it.</p><p>Everyone knew Jaskier de Lettenhove and Valdo Marx of Cidaris were bitter rivals, though the why of it still escaped you, and you had known both of them for a long time.  Every time they ended up happening to perform in the same place their feud would take up where it had left off, like a half healed wound reopening under duress.  </p><p>And as you sat there, watching the two men bicker back and forth – Jaskier becoming more heated the cooler Valdo appeared, you just couldn’t take it any longer.  That little voice inside that told you to mind your own business in the face of conflict, well, you’d never had one.</p><p>“Gentlemen, let us not fight,” you’d exclaimed, rising smoothly from your chair to stand between them.</p><p>Jaskier’s stormy blue gaze and Valdo’s sharp emerald one swung to you, fixing you in place; both men studying you with the utmost intrigue.  Flashing them both your most charming smile as you rested a hand on each of their arms, you felt your stomach flip, excitement thrumming through you at their twin appraising stares, momentarily distracted from their argument.</p><p>“Truly never have I seen such talent gathered in one place before,” you praised, barely keeping the amusement from your voice, your eyes dancing mischievously; turning your grin on each of them in turn.  “And as such, it is us, the <em>audience</em>, that benefits most from the two of you sharing the spotlight,” you continued, fixing the men with your most meaningful stare.  “Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat, the anger in his eyes melting, and he had the good grace to look slightly abashed, while Valdo merely sniffed haughtily, taking your hand and lifting it to his lips as his eyes lifted to yours.</p><p>“My dear, you humble me, and I sincerely apologize if my behavior offended.  You are, of course absolutely correct and I have seen the error of my ways.  Perhaps if you will allow me a more <em>private</em> performance, I might make it up to you.”  The way his eyebrow quirked upward as he stared into your eyes was the <em>least</em> humble thing you’d ever seen, and in that moment you couldn’t care less.</p><p>Jaskier frowned at the scene enfolding before him.  “Valdo Marx?  <em>Sincere</em>?” he blurted out incredulously.  “The man is nothing but a silver tongued liar, [Y/N],” he insisted, glaring daggers across you at his rival.  “He would say anything to sway you.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh you knew that.  But sway you he had, and you were far too distracted by what else you’d like that silver tongue to do.</em>
</p><p>“Besides, what happened to all this talk of <em>sharing</em> the spotlight?” Jaskier demanded and his words caught your attention.</p><p>Tearing your eyes from Valdo’s rather hypnotizing long lashed gaze, you turned to consider your friend.  The other bard’s usually cherubic face held a dark smoulder, and you shivered at the unspoken promises of fiery passion you were met with.</p><p>Wetting your lips you once again glanced at the men on either side of you; the tension in the air nearly unbearable.</p><p>“Jaskier does have a point,” you mused, lips curling up in a wicked grin.  “I did say the audience would win in such a situation, however, I don’t see why the two of you wouldn’t also equally <em>benefit</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier and Valdo shared a calculating look.</p><p>“Share the spotlight, you say?” Valdo drawled, his gaze settling on your lips.  “I suppose I could do that…”</p><p>“Then perhaps we’ll truly see who the better bard is once and for all,” Jaskier exclaimed.</p><p>Either way, if the two bards wanted to share <em>or</em> compete, you were the true winner in all of this and there would certainly be no complaints from you.  </p><p>Fighting back a grin you took their arms, leading them back to your chambers for this <em>private performance</em>.</p><p>—</p><p>As the heavy wooden door shut behind you, you slipped your arms from Jaskier’s and Valdo’s and walked to the foot of your bed, turning to lean back against the carved footboard, gazing enticingly at the two men.</p><p>“Alright then,” you purred, cocking your head to the side jauntily.  “Which of you wants to help me undress?”</p><p>Without looking at each other, both men stepped forward, only to pause when they’d noticed the other had moved as well; Jaskier scowling at Valdo.</p><p>“Oh please,” Valdo scoffed, brushing past him to slide behind you.  “There’s enough to go around.”</p><p>It was quite obvious from his bravado that this was not Valdo’s first shared performance and you smiled up at Jaskier encouragingly, sharing the butterflies that swarmed in his stomach as he hesitantly stepped in front of you.</p><p>As Valdo began loosening the laces of your bodice, his slim dexterous fingers certain in their movements, you reached up to slide Jaskier’s already unbuttoned doublet jacket from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.</p><p>You felt Valdo sweep your hair aside, shivering as he bared your neck, and you couldn’t quite stop the breathy moan that left your lips as he leaned in, his soft curls tickling your ear as his warm breath ghosted over your skin moments before his lips took its place; warm and firm as his fingers never ceased in their undressing.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes flashed as you bit your lip to keep from moaning again as you felt the scrape of teeth against your skin, followed by the tease of Valdo’s tongue.  Your fingers fumbled with the buttons of Jaskier’s chemise, leaving it half undone as Jaskier suddenly slipped his hands to your waist, tugging at your now loosened bodice.  His lips descended on yours, soft and demanding  before he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding deftly against yours.</p><p>Cold air hit your chest as your dress slid down your body to pool on the floor at your feet.  You breathed through your nose as Jaskier continued to kiss you roughly, exploring your mouth with fervor to the soft rustle of fabric as the two men worked to quickly undress themselves.  Valdo’s mouth left your neck for a moment as he rid himself of his undershirt, tossing it aside, and moments later he pushed your hair back to explore the opposite side of your neck. </p><p>Your skin prickled as his hands slid around you, filling his palms with your bare breasts, massaging and kneading gently; rolling your already pert buds between his fingers, pulling another moan from your throat only to be swallowed by Jaskier’s eager mouth before Valdo pulled you flush to his body; his erection brushing against your back, sending heat flooding you, pooling between your thighs.</p><p>Working his trousers down his legs Jaskier stumbled, nearly tipping forward, pulling his lips roughly from your as he righted himself.  For a moment you locked eyes, his wide and anxious until your gaze slowly crept down his naked body, settling appreciatively on his cock, a pleased smirk tugging at your swollen lips before returning to his face.  </p><p>“Come here,” you commanded softly, reaching for him and he obeyed eagerly.  The shuddering breath that left his lips  was music to your ears as your hand found his length, palm sliding down it as your fingers grasped him.  You could feel his eyes on you, though he was clearly trying to ignore Valdo behind you, whose lips were like heaven on your fevered skin.</p><p>Noticing that Jaskier seemed unsure what to do with his own hands you let go of his cock for a moment despite his whimper of protest and took his hand, guiding it between your own thighs.  Watching you carefully as he experimentally curled a finger inside you, you held his gaze as a low sigh left your lips and you arched back against Valdo, who only pulled you closer, slowly grinding against your ass as he bit into the flesh at the slope of your neck; groaning softly.</p><p>Not wanting anyone to feel neglected you turned your face to kiss him, slipping your free hand into his mess of dark curls; perfect for gripping onto and soon Jaskier was trailing kisses along your jaw and neck; peppering them anywhere he could reach.</p><p>“I think it’s time to move this to the bed, don’t you think, love?” Valdo cooed and you trembled with anticipation, taking Jaskier’s hand as Valdo spun you, leading you toward the bed.  </p><p>Directing you where he wanted you – on your knees in the middle of the mattress, facing him, Valdo smirked over your shoulder at his rival.  “This work for you, <em>Jaskier</em>?” he spat the other bard’s name as if it were the most foul thing he had ever tasted, and though you couldn’t see Jaskier’s expression as Valdo took hold of your chin, keeping your eyes trained on him, you could practically feel Jaskier’s seething glare.</p><p>“Yes, this is fine.  As long as [Y/N] is alright with it.”</p><p>“I am,” you murmured.</p><p>“Good,” Valdo purred, leaning in to capture your lips; his tongue swiping against your bottom lip and you obeyed, opening your mouth for him, swooning against him as he kissed you rougher even than Jaskier had.  “If for any reason you want us to stop, we will,” he assured you; whispering it in your ear and you nodded in understanding once his lips left yours.</p><p>Smiling softly you kissed your way down his chest to his navel, until you positioned yourself on all fours in front of him.  Glancing over your shoulder as you felt Jaskier’s weight settle behind you on the bed, you grinned coyly, swaying your ass teasingly at him.</p><p>Though at the beginning he had seemed apprehensive, that hesitance was gone now; his stunning blue eyes dark with lust and he forced your knees slightly further apart with his own before positioning himself between your legs and grasping your hip with one hand, his other holding his cock.</p><p>Valdo hooked a finger under your chin, gently guiding your eyes back to his and you bit your lip in anticipation as he gazed down at you.  </p><p>“Let’s put that pretty mouth to work, dove,” he drawled and you opened your mouth as he guided his slim length to your lips.  Taking a moment to lick the tip from bottom to top you savoured the salty tang of precum before circling your tongue agilely around his sensitive head; his hips jerking slightly.</p><p>Valdo hummed in approval, caressing  your cheek with his thumb before carding his fingers in your hair.  Behind you you felt the tip of Jaskier’s cock brush your entrance, teasing you, rubbing his head along your dripping slit til you were shaking with want, trying to press back onto him.</p><p>“Ah ah ah, patience princess,” Valdo drawled, clicking his tongue, his green eyes flashing as his grip on your hair tightened, holding you in place.</p><p>You whined, but soon Jaskier was pressing into you, slowly sliding in inch by inch until fully sheathed and then he paused, waiting.  You could see Valdo’s eyes flick up to Jaskier momentarily before he was focused wholly on you once more.  </p><p>“Now it’s my turn.  Are you ready?”</p><p>You nodded wordlessly; mouth open and waiting.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Once you were filled from both ends, the two bards began to move in tandem, their thrusts slow.  Valdo’s were somewhat shallower after bumping the back of your throat once, backing off so as not to choke you; their rhythm slowly building.  </p><p>You had never felt so <em>full</em> before and the sensation was overwhelming and heady.  Each time Jaskier rocked into you; hips snapping against your ass you moaned around Valdo’s cock, proud of the way he shuddered in return, despite the saliva that dripped lewdly down your chin. </p><p>The breathless sounds of the men fucking you filled the room, mingling and swelling with your own moans, and were your mouth free you’d have jokingly told them you almost preferred this symphony to their separate performances of earlier.  As if he could read your mind Jaskier suddenly swatted your ass as he thrust harder; the sting of his palm shocking you and you jumped, your loud whine muffled.</p><p>“Gods you’re so hot with your lips around my cock,” Valdo growled; his curls bouncing with each thrust, and the praise sent a rush of pleasure through you, bringing you closer, heat coiling in your gut as you trembled.  “You take it so well.  You’re such a good girl,” he murmured and soon Jaskier’s voice joined his pushing you even further to the precipice.</p><p>Just as you felt you couldn’t take it much longer, your weakening muscles trembling and your jaw sore, your climax rolled over you like waves crashing over the sand, each contraction more intense than the last and Valdo quickly pulled out to let you cry out as Jaskier gave one last shuddering thrust before pulling out as well; each spilling their seed over your flushed skin.  Too tired to care about the mess you collapsed on the bed, panting for breath, completely spent.</p><p>It was when you felt the gentle brush of fabric against your skin, cleaning you up that you lifted your head, pushing your mussed hair from your eyes to find Jaskier sitting next to you on the edge of the bed, his small clothes already pulled back on.</p><p>“You alright?” he asked softly and you turned over, searching the room for Valdo.  </p><p>“Yes, I’m more than alright,” you answered, your voice somewhat husky.  “That was… <em>amazing</em>.”  </p><p>The mattress dipped on your other side and you turned to find Valdo, his lips quirked into a shit-eating grin.  “I take it an encore is in order?”</p><p>Flopping back down, a tired laugh burst from your lips.  “If that happens I’m going to need an intermission first.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>